Ordinarily, irrigation pipe is taken from storage and laid out in the field prior to planting. After harvest the pipe is picked up in the field and returned to a location where it can be repaired and stored safely through the winter months. To accomplish these functions, sections of irrigation pipe are typically loaded lengthwise from storage to a flatbed trailer. Such pipes are usually made of aluminum, or other materials having comparable weight and strength characteristics, in order that it can be substantially the same length as an over-the-road flatbed trailer and yet not too heavy to be lifted onto and off of it by two adults of average strength.
Typically, the depositing and retrieving of irrigation pipe in the field is accomplished by three persons, one driving a trailer-pulling vehicle and the other two following behind to manually load or unload each section of pipe as the trailer moves throughout the field where the pipe is to be laid out or picked up.
While the weight of such pipe is such that it can be loaded by two men without aid of machine, it is still heavy and unwieldy. Consequently, the work involved is very tiring and is prone to cause injury to the persons, the pipe, and the trailer. In addition, it is often difficult to find three men available for a sufficient length of time to perform this function. In any event, if the same could be performed with fewer persons, scheduling problems would be eased.